Summer Camp
by Gypsy-Airs
Summary: A simple summer vacation was all Hino ever wanted. But of course she didnt expect her parents to send her to a Music Camp. And as we all know, Summer Camp sometimes isnt as normal as we hoped. And what goes on during Summer Camp isnt normal either.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own La Corda sadly...

Summary: A simple summer vacation was all Hino ever wanted. But of course she didnt expect her parents to send her to a Music Camp. And as we all know, Summer Camp sometimes isnt as normal as we hoped. Although what goes on during Summer Camp isnt exatly normal either.

Hino awoke to the sound of birds chirping, her mother cooking and her sister watching tv. She rolled over and groaned. What day was it? Hino looked up at her ceiling thinking, then shot up throwing her arms up in the air. The first day of summer vacation! No more school, no more concours, no more anything!

"Hino! Its time to wake up! You dont want to be late to the summer house do you?" Her mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs and shook her head. Even though it was the first day of summer, she wasnt going to let either of her daughters sleep in. Oh no, she had a strict code about that.

Hino got up and dressed her self in some shorts and a nice cool t-shirt. She walked down the stairs, bringing her 4 suitcases packed with clothes and everything else she thought she would need for the summer house, and sat down at the table. Now she was actually glad her parents had bought that house. Even if it was small, it did have a lake and a small stream near by so it wasnt all that bad.

" So your finally up?" Her dad asked from behind the paper. Only pausing to take a sip of his coffee." Ready to go to the summer house?" He asked as Hino got the ceral from the pantry.

" Yes dad. Do you know how long I have been looking forward to this?" She asked him pouring the ceral and some milk into the bowl.

" I know, since the begining of school." He said laying the paper down. Her mom walked over to him and whispered just quietly enough so only he could hear.

" _Remember what we agreed on?" _She asked, he looked up and nodded. They had agreed, since it seemed Hino loved participating in the concours, that they would see if there were any music summer camps near the vacation home. And luckily there was one not to far from the house. The agreement was that since Hino's sister, Reiko, was going to be gone to a workshop, they would send Hino to a Summer Camp. Of course they wouldnt tell her, at least not until they dropped her off at the summer camp for the next 3 weeks.

" Alright then how about we hit the road? Reiko, we're leaving dont forget to lock up before you go."Reiko held up her hand and waved, he took that as a sign that she would. Hino sighed as she buckled up, thankfully for her the trip didnt take very long. One hour at the most. But with that much time on her hands she might as well take a small nap. As the senery passed by, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

oooooooooo

In Hinos Dream

oooooooooo

_The sound of two violins filled the air. Hino saw a stage and several people on it. She could make out a few faces but the rest where not reconizable. As the music continued she noticed the song that was being played. Ave Maria. And although she didnt want to admit it, it didnt sound like it usually did. There was something more. But she couldnt place her finger on it._

" Hino."

_The music became softer as it faded._

" Hino. Hino wake up, we're here."

_And then the music stopped. All of the people who were playing looked up._

_" Thank you Hino. For everything."_

_She gasped. She knew that voice. It was, no it couldnt be, could it?_

_"_**HINO!**_"_

oooooooooo

Reality

oooooooooo

She groaned and looked out the window to be greated with several cabins and people her age.

" Dad where are we? This doesnt look like the summer house." She said getting out. Her dad opened his door and walked to the trunk.

" Thats because it isnt. Its a Music Summer Camp." Hinos eyes scanned the groups of people. Then it hit her. S-S-Summer Camp!? She turned to see her dad unloading her suitcases and what looked like to be her violin case.

" Wait wait just one minute. Summer Camp? What about the lake? And the Summer house?" At this point she had failed to hear someone shouting her name.

" Yes a summer camp. You mom and I noticed you liked participating in the Concours that we decided it would be nice if you went to a music camp." He said shutting the back of the car and opening his door.

" But dad! I-" Hino stopped when she finally heard a familer voice call her name.

" Hino. I-Its nice to s-see you h-here." A female vioce barely said loud enough to hear. Hino turned around to see Shoko.

" Oh hello Shoko." She said greeting the quiet girl.

" See dear, you already know someone here. Anyways, we will see you in 3 weeks. Have fun Hino." Her mom said before her dad drove off.

Hino groaned it couldnt get much worse could it? Although knowing her luck it could.

" H-Hino? W-we need our c-cabin arrangements." Shoko said already trying to help Hino with her bags.

" Sure Shoko, but you dont have to help me with those."She let out a small sigh watching the young girl struggle. "I'll get them, but you could get my violin case."

After finally getting everything off the ground they headed over to the deans office(A/n: I forgot what it was..;) to find their arrangements.

" Name?" The lady asked. She was about 27 and had a violet colored hair. Her name tag read Sachi.

" Hino Kahoko and Shoko Fuyuumi." Hino said noticing some girls from the music department.

" Miss Hino your in cabin 3 and Miss Shoko your in cabin 4 they are right next to each other. But I should warn you, this is a co-ed camp, so you might have to share a cabin with a boy or two." Sachi said cheerfully.

' _Just great. Maybe there wont be a guy in my cabin, I mean what are the chances?'_ Hino looked at the cabin numbers. Number 0,1, 2.

"Ah here they are! Cabins 3 and 4. I wonder who my cabin mates are? I bet they ar-" Hino stopped as she saw who they were.

" H-Hino whats the m-matter?" Shoko asked peaking inside. Finally noticing who the two figures were.

" What are you two doing here?" She shouted. Both of the boys raised their heads shocked that Hino was going to be their other cabin mate.

'_ Please dont tell me that Len and Ryotaro are my cabin mates?'_ She thought to herself as Shoko quietly walked to her own cabin. Hoping that maybe she would have a bit more luck then her friend did.

End Chapter One

Howd you like it? Please tell me what you think!

Note: I can post OC(at least the ones that will appear and the ones that might) bios in my profile so you know what they kinda look like and everything else. It doesnt matter just saying I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not and will not Own La Corda in my lifetime

Summary: A simple summer vacation was all Hino ever wanted. But of course she didnt expect her parents to send her to a Music Camp. And as we all know, Summer Camp sometimes isnt as normal as we hoped. Although what goes on during Summer Camp isnt exatly normal either.

" No you cant not be my cabin mates!" Hino yelled as she looked from one boy to another. The boys in turn, looked at her and looked at each other.

_No. No not good. This cant be happening. This really cant be happening can it? _She rubbed her head. She knew it, she just knew it. With her luck it just had to happen.

"Oh and whats the matter with me being your cabin mate? I havent even met you before!" The dark green haired boy looked at her oddly before turning back to unpacking. Hino walked over to her bad and sat down. What was wrong with Ryotaro? She shot up that was it! She would simply ask them their names. And hopefully she had gotten the blue haired boys name wrong as well and it wasnt Len as she thought it was.

" I have a question for the both of you." She stopped when they turned to face her." What are your names maybe that might sort things out."

They looked at each other and shrugged. Couldnt hurt could it?

" Tsukimori Len. Hino why are we doing this?" The blue haired boy said. She ignored him and waited for the green haired boy to answer.

" I'm Adrian Tsuchiura." He said simply as possible. Hino looked at him trying to process the information. Then it clicked.

" Are you related to Ryotaro?" She asked ignoring the grunt she recieved from Len. Adrian looked at Len and back to Hino not understanding why Len didnt like Ryotaro.

" Yes, he's my older brother." Adrain looked at Len again recieving a glare." What?"

" Dont worry its nothing. Just your brother and him dont get along very well. I have no idea why though." Hino shrugged." But anyways I'm Hino Kahoko. Hino or Kahoko it doesnt matter. So where's Ryotaro is he here?" She asked but the door opened just as Adrain was about to reply. In the doors way was a guy not much older then they were. He had blue eyes and black hair dressed in blue shorts and a camp t-shirt.

" Everyone theres a camp meeting in the main hall." The guy looked at the three of them and shut the door.

ooooo

Main Hall

ooooo

Once everyone was there, and hopefully everyone was since it was such a big camp, some people walked up onto a table. the crowd quieted down and looked at the group. It consisted of 6 boys and 5 girls. One of the guys walked up to the mike and tapped it.

" Uh can everyone hear me?" He asked looking at the crowd who all nodded. He smiled." Good. Alright then how about we start this camp season?" The crowd shouted. Again he smiled." Okay but before we do that how about we meet the councilers? The first guy he's in charge of Cabin 1. Everyone meet Jared Hall." Hino tuned the guy on the mike out after that, when she heard Cabin 3 she would listen. Cabin 2 had a girl counciler who's name sounded like Amber.

" Cabin 3 is lead by Ryan Carlen." The same guy who had been at the cabin eairler was the leader. Alright not so bad yet. They continued to go on until they all 10 cabins. There was about 3 or 4 people in a cabin.

" Another thing I'm Kei Taki. Founder of this camp. Your activity lists are posted in your cabins, make sure that you practice and be sure to get to know your cabin mates. I'll see you all later have a good time!" Kei walked off stage and everyone started getting up.

" Hey sit back down you little kids." Someone shouted. Hino looked up to see a woman, who was not a counciler, up at the mike.

" I'm Hikari Minami. The cordinator for special events. For this year we are going to have 3 events. A Masked Ball, a special sports event and a preformance with 2 groups. The first group will preform a song using all 5 instruments they play." She paused staring the crowd. Hino didnt like this, she had a sense for things like this. She looked up when Hikari coughed to get everyones attention.

" Not everyone will participate. Only 10 kids will. They will be judged on preformance, relavence to the theme and how it is played." Hino groaned. It was like the concours all over again.

_Wait she said out of 10 right? I have a good chance of not even getting in! Maybe it wont be as bad as I thought. _She smiled and continued listening.

" Who will be playing will be posted later on the bulleton board in the office. Please take a look to see if your in or out. Thats all. Dismissed."

Hino sighed looking around at everyone trying to see if there was anyone she knew. She spotted a few Music students but none other then Fuyuumi, Adrian and Len. Maybe Shimizu but she wasnt that close with him. She was happy about one thing, there was hardly anyone else there that she knew. But then again she was still mad at her parents for not telling her what they were planning.

" Hey Fuyuumi!" Hino ran over to the shy girl." Who's in your cabin?"

" Kiki Morito a-and." Fuyuumi blushed a scarlet red and managed a small name." Shimizu."

Hino knew that Fuyuumi had a crush on Shimizu for the longest time. " Thats great! Maybe you and Shimizu might get together!" That only caused Fuyuumi to blush harder and a deeper shade of red.

" W-Who's in your c-cabin?" Fuyuumi managed to ask. Hino remembered her two bunk mates.

" Adrain Tsuchiura and Len." Hino said Lens name softly. Fuyuumi looked over at a lite blue headed girl who was waving. She was standing next to Shimizu.

" S-Sorry Hino. I got to g-go." Fuyuumi managed to squeak out before heading over to them. Hino sighed. She wished she liked someone. The image of Len suddenly poped into her head.

_Nah not even possible. Mr. Dark and Gloomy. He doesnt even like the sunlight very much!_ A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

" Kaho!" She heard again. She new that voice all to well.

" Hey Kaho!" Hino turned around to see Kazuki running towards her as fast as he could.

" Isnt this great? Summer Camp!" Kazuki said more excited then she was. Correction. More then she could ever be.

" Yeah great. What cabin are you in?" She asked, noticing he had been followed by two other boys. An orange haired boy about 18 and a raven haired boy about 16

" Cabin 9. These are my Cabin Mates. Kaine Asago," He pointed to the orange haired boy." And Ryu Yamomo." She looked at the raven haired boy. He smiled and looked away.

" Your lucky I got Adrain Tsuchira." Kazuki's mouth dropped.

" WHAT?!?" Kazuki yelled loud enough for everyone to hear." You got the Adrain Tsuchira as your cabin mate?"

" Yeah whats so special about him?" Hino thought. Come to think of it all she knew about the guy was that he might be related to Ryotaro and that he was nice.

" He's a well known trumpet player! Going to school in a different contry!" Kazuki was just about bouncing off the walls talking about him.

_I've got to get out of here. _Hino thought looking at the exit.

" It was nice to meet both of you but I think I better get back to my Cabin. Its number 3.Its getting pretty late." Hino smiled and waved before anyone could speak.

" Bye Hino!" She barely heard Kazuki yell but by then she was already heading to the lake.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hino ran from the main hall to the lake over look. She couldnt stand being by all those people. There were steps coming behind her. The wind blew as she looked to see who it was.

" Oh hi Len. What are you doing here?" She asked trying to be kind. Knowing that she might not get a response. Len looked at her and back to the sunset over the lake.

" I'm taking a walk." Len leaned on the rail. Hino looked at him noticing he closed his eyes. Hino stared at him in awe. During the concours she was to busy to notice how Len looked like.

_Wow. He's actually kinda - Wait. What am I saying!?_ She looked down hiding the blush that was creeping up on to her face.

" Its getting late we should get back to the cabin." Hino snapped her head up and looked at Len. He was right it was getting dark. The sun had set and the light was fading fast.

" Yeah we should." Hino started to walk but Len stopped her.

" Knowing you if you walked alone you might lose track of where your going." Len said. His voice dropping the cold tone for once. Taking her wrist he led her back to the cabin just in time for evening check. When lights out came Hino was already asleep, but Len was still awake wondering why he had taken her hand. It was just all so confusing but he would have to figure it out later. When he could actually think.

**2nd Chapter end**

Its almost the same lenght as the last one and sorry it took so long but its been busy where I live. And I'll try to make my chapters a bit longer. I have free time this weekend so I'll work on writing longer chapters. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry it took so long for me to update but everything and everything got in my way but I'm back now! I did some research by going to a camp over the long break that I was gone and i learned a lot of stuff that I could put into my fic so hope you enjoy! :D

BTW it starts off with a dream

**Disclaim**: I will never own La Corda in any way sort or fashion!

oooooooooo

In Kahokos Dream

oooooooooo

_Amou hurried around Kahoko's like a bee around its hive. Fixing up Kahoko's hair in all sorts and fashions, hmming and ahhing every time she did something different. Finally Amou patted Kahoko's head and walked around to the front of her and smiled._

_" He is very lucky to be able to marry you! Just think right out of the blue on your birthday he proposes to you! That must have been just dreamy!" Amou stopped and tilted her head, like she had forgotten something._

_" Are you okay? You seem like you-" Amou interrupted Kahoko in mid sentence when she trust a pair of tickets in her face._

_" Put these in your purse before you go, they are the tickets to your flight tonight." Amou glanced at her watch and grabbed Kahoko's wrist" We have to get you to the aisle and quick or your going to miss your own wedding!"_

_She stared at Amou not even trying to understand while she was dragged out of the dressing room and down a flight of stairs into the chapel. She looked around for some one she knew that would tell her the answers to her two questions, Why she was getting married when she was only 18 and who she was getting married to. At that moment a hand grabbed hers and she looked up to see her dad smiling. The music started playing and the church doors opened. _

_As Kahoko marched down the aisle she noticed everybody from the concours. Azuma with some blond haired girl, Kazuki with a brunette, Keiichi and Shoko wait was that a ring on Shoko's left hand?, and finally Ryotaro and Amou, wait do what??_

_A nudge brought her out of her trance, when she looked up she saw who she was going to marry._

oooooooooo

In Reality

oooooooooo

"Oi! Hino are you going to wake up? We have to get ready for morning practice!"

Kahoko cracked her left eye open to see her dream vanish into thin air and Adrian's face replace it. She shook her head and looked at him." Do what?"

Adrian shook his head and repeated what he had said the first time." I asked if you were going to get up and get ready for morning practice because we only have 10 minutes to get over to the Music Hall."

That got Kahoko's attention quite fast. She jumped out of bed and went to pick out her clothes. " You guys can go ahead and leave for the Hall, I'll be there in a minute!" She shouted from the bathroom.

Len shrugged and looked at Adrian who was already opening the door to leave. They had barely walked out of the door when they heard a crash. Len shuddered at the thought of what she knocked over.

"Hey Len, I'll stay behind and wait for Hino okay?" Adrian had stopped and sat down on a bench to wait. Len didn't say anything, he just kept walking towards the Hall. Adrian sighed and looked back towards the cabin. What exactly was Len's problem anyway? He asked himself, why did he always have to act so cold to other people around him?

A few minutes had passed when Kahoko burst out of the cabins door and accidentally hit the rails that were connected to the stairs. She started to scream as she fell but just as suddenly she started to fall towards the ground a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Are you usually this clumsy on a regular basis? Or am I just acting imagining things?" Adrian laughed at Kahoko's confused face. She started laughing as well only because she thought she looked weird with her hair thrown up in a ponytail and her wrinkled shirt and pants. Adrian helped her down and they started walking together towards the Music Hall.

" You know," Kahoko started," you and your brother are so much alike you know that?" Adrian nodded his head yes as he waited for Kahoko to finish." Not just in looks, but also in your actions too. The first day I met him he did the exact same thing you did back at the cabin. Speaking of your brother where is he?"

Adrian looked up at the sky and sighed " He decided not to come to the camp because he wanted to go to our Grandfather's house to help out with getting him settled into the nursing home. Our Grandmother just passed away a few months ago and both Ryotaro and Grandfather have been having a rough time."

Kahoko didn't know what to say. All of her Grandparents were either to far away to visit or had passed on. She looked at Adrian and wondered why he hadn't gone with Ryotaro to their Grandfathers house, but before she could ask about that Adrian took her hand and smiled at her.

" We are going to be late if we don't run." Kahoko smiled and started running with Adrian halfway across the camp to the Music Hall.

When they got there Kazuki stood up and cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted "Kaho!" She looked up to see everyone sitting together and Kazuki waving for them to get come up there and sit by them. She elbowed Adrian in the side and pointed towards the others. He nodded and they started walking towards them.

" You better watch out for Kazuki because he is your-" Kahoko stopped when Kazuki wrapped her in a big hug." Kazuki...I....Can't.....Breathe....Or.....See!"

Kazuki immediately dropped Kahoko from his hug and looked at Adrian, and for a moment Kazuki's world stopped when he seen Adrian standing before him. For the first time in his life Kazuki was speechless.

"Uhhh Hello? I'm Adrian Tsu-" At that moment Kazuki snapped and acted exactly like fan girl complete with the screaming and jumping.

" Your Adrian! The actual Adrian! Oh my gosh I thought this would never happen! I mean I have every interview you have done and I've been to all of your concerts! This has to be the greatest day of my life!" Kazuki grabbed Adrian's hand and started shaking it violently.

Len icily stared at the over active teen "Kazuki calm down please your giving me a headache."

"Len your such a sour person you know that?" Adrian said," I agree with my brother on this, I don't know why you can like such a happy and care-free girl like Kah-" Len got up and was about to punch Adrian in the face but stopped them.

"Boys I will not have any fighting going on in my class or I will report you to the head Coordinator and he will get you sent back on the first bus to your parents!" This single sentence stopped Len, made Kazuki sit down, and caused Keiichi to wake up. _This lady is extremly frightening_ Kahoko thought.

walked up tp the mirophone and tapped it "Can everyone hear me?" Everybody said yes so continued." I meant what I said so everyone take heed to my warning. Anyways I wanted to go over the camp scheduale for the next 3 weeks that will take place. Everyday will go according to this, morning practice, breakfast, choir practice, lunch, activity time, dinner, evening practice then lights out. Four days from now on Friday will be the Masked Ball will take place, go with a date or go by yourself it doesn't matter. Although today and Friday will be off the regular scheduale. For two reasons, one today everyone will go pick out what they are going to wear, don't worry we have stocked up on every shape, size and color of dress and suit anyone could possibly imagine. On Friday everyone will get ready for the Ball later that night. So girls lets go see what everyone wants to wear and boys Kei will take you after he has a talk with all of you. I will have the same talk wtih the girls while the boys go find what they will wear then we go eat lunch."

Kahoko groaned, if it wasn't Lili during the concours, it had to be Mrs. Minami during summer camp. Before they could leave Kei got up on the microphone and tapped it causing the microphone to screech in pain. he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before coughing to get everyones attention.

" I have some interesting news for 10 people who are going to be in the performance the last week of camp. We have finally picked who will be in the performance. There are five boys and five girls so it evens it all out, you can see if you are in the performance from your councilers. Thats all good luck to those who have been picked." He ended his little speech on a high note and for the second time in five minutes she groaned. This was certainly going to be a fun three weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

okay two chapters in one day!!!!! I have a feeling that this will be a very long fic then I had thought at the start ^_^"

**Disclaimer: **I so do not own La Corda if I did then why would I be writing these fics??? WHYYYYYYY?????????

When the girls left the Music Hall Kahoko decided to make the best of her time alone to go over what had just happened in the past ten minutes. There were two things that bugged her to no end. The first being picking out the dress she was going to wear Friday, which her dancing with a guy that she hoped would not care if she stepped on his foot more then ten times in one dance. Next it was Len and why he acted so weird when Adrian started talking to him about liking a girl. For once she wished she knew more girl music school students then just and then it hit her! She would ask Shoko to ask Len about what happened earilier although the outcome would get her no where.

A small tug on Kahoko's shirt made her look down at a girl around her age looking slightly afraid of her surrondings." Uhh I don't know anyone here and I was wondering if you could help me find my way around. I got here a day late. I don't know where my cabin is or anything."

Kahoko looked at the fagile girl and decided to help her to the best of her ability." Sure I'll help you. I'm Kahoko Hino and your name is?"

"I'm Alexis Evans. It's nice to meet you Kahoko. Wow this is so great my first friend! During lunch can you help me find someone? He is my cousin and I'm in his cabin." She smiled and looked towards the dressing room." It looks like we are falling behind. Lets go catch up okay?" Before Kahoko could reply Alexis started running towards the rooms. Kahoko shook her head and tried to keep up. She got there just as was finishing up some tips on picking out a dress.

" If you don't like the way the dress feels, don't pick it. All the dresses are knee length and just go have fun and don't fight over the dresses please we spent a lot of time, not to mention money, on these to make everyone happy." opened the door and twenty screaming girls ran inside. Only a few girls less excited were left outside, Kahoko included.

" This is hopeless!" Kahoko said to herself as she sat down on a bench.

" W-what is h-hopeless?" Shoko asked quietly while sitting down next to Kahoko.

" Me and dancing with a guy and in a dress! This is going to be so horrible. I wish I had a guy like you do that might make it just a little bit better." Kahoko smiled at her and fanned her face, eventhough it was morning it was still warm.

" I-I don't h-have a g-guy." Shoko sighed and looked away. The mass of girls was thinning out and now the rest of the girls could go in and pick out something to wear.

" Of course you do, you have Keiichi! I know he likes you. Don't you like him?" When Shoko heard what Kahoko had said she turned a million shades of red."Anyways lets get in there and find you a dress that looks so good on you it will make every guy envy the fact that he doesn't get to dance with you."

"B-but guys d-do like y-you! E-especially," But Shoko whispered the rest of what she was saying because Kahoko had already started in on her mission to find Shoko's perfect dress.

oooooooooo

With The Guys

oooooooooo

Kei shook his head, he didn't know what to day to guys half his age about how to ask a girl to the ball with one catch he didn't want them to get slapped. Seriously in front of him were about 25 walking male hormones* sitting in front of him. The only reason he didn't know how to tell them was because everytime he asked Hikari she turned him down. He sighed and looked out to the guys."I'm guessing that you all want to know why I'm talking to you before we go pick out your tuxes. Well it's about how not to get slapped after you've asked a girl out to the ball."

Every single guy in there either groaned or sighed. Len looked over to Kazuki who was on the edge of his seat ready to listen to every single word Kei said. Shaking his head he looked over at Adrian who was smirking. In wordly Len twitched at the thought of what he was smirking at because if he even dared ask his Kahoko to be his date for the ball he would snap Adrian's neck in ha-. At that moment Len stopped thinking and went back over what he just thought only one thing stood out. His Kahoko which was ironic because she wasn't his.

"Are any of you even listening?!?" Kei shouted at the boys. The majority of them weren't but a few, Kazuki and now Len, were actually paying attention." Now as I was saying write her lyrics to a song or give her flowers. Although those never worked for me but don't be discouraged because it might work for you!"

Kazuki burst up from his seat, his one fist in the air and tears at the cornors of his eyes." Yeah! Dont give up you can get the girl I know you can!" He shouted and several of the others joined in as well putting in different comments.

" Yeah you guys are right, so what do you say let's go get our girls and not get turned down!" Kei ran out of the door with almost every guy running behind him when, just as suddenly he stopped and several guys fell while trying to stop behind him but failing in the process.

" Hey what was that for?" One guy shouted. Kei turned around with a sheepish look on his face.

" Well we aren't aloud to leave before the girls come back." He laughed although no one laughed with him.

oooooooooo

With The Girls

oooooooooo

Kahoko had made Shoko try on 3 dresses so far and there was only one that they both liked or at least Kahoko liked and Shoko was to afraid to say no. It was a spagetti strapped knee length azure blue dress. Once she had a dress Shoko left so she wouldn't get caught up in any more drama.

Currently Kahoko was helping Alexis, who had no luck at finding a dress on her own. By this time only a few more girls were left looking for a dress.

" How about this one?" Alexis asked holding up a pink strapless dress. Kahoko shook her head and sighed this was going to be hard work." Hey Kahoko you try this one on. I think it would look good on you."

Kahoko took the dress and walked towards the fitting rooms. After a little bit she walked out and spun around making the dress flair out. Alexis applauded and smiled.

" That is the one for you!" She said while picking up a dress that she had found while Kahoko was getting dressed. Kahoko looked in the mirror and smiled, this was a dress that made her think going to a ball wouldnt be so bad after all.

**A/N:** okay I wont tell you what Kahokos dress looks like or what Alexis's dress looks like and on the walking hormone comment with the * thing next to it is a quote from a teacher that actually called all the guys in my class a bunch of walking hormones that cant keep anything in their pants ^_^"" since then every guy in that class has behaved themselfs.


End file.
